


Retweets

by Ihateallergies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when Darcy shared a photo of Thor caring an armful of pop-tarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day Darcy tweeted the picture of Thor precariously balancing ten boxes of Poptarts in his arm, hammer in his hand and dressed in civilian, human clothes, she gained 300,000 followers. Maybe she shouldn't have been so proud, but hell, she was. She knew that handle she snagged early on(on Instagram and tumblr too), AvengersDaily, would come in handy eventually.

"Really, Lewis?" Tony scowled at his assistant. He waved the Stark Tab in front of her face.

"What? Shield is no more so they can't stop me and I totally asked his permission first."

"So what. All I'm saying is, if you're going to post pictures of Thor, post them on a Thursday. You gotta have strategy."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you were thinking of his privacy. Silly me."

"Yes. Silly you."

"You're just jelly, 'cause Thor got an endorsement deal with Kellogg's!" She sang.

~

When Jane let it slip that she danced ballet from kindergarten to twelfth grade, Darcy just about forced her to join Natasha, mainly because she was afraid her muscles would atrophy if she did (pelvis play with the God of Thunder didn't count as exercise because he was so often off world).

Much to Darcy's surprise(and everyone's really, except Nat's), Jane was actually better at it than the Russian Spyssasin. Nat said something about how Jane was built for ballet and gymnastics. Jane said it was because she had the body of a twelve year old boy.

Either way, it had produced the first picture Natasha was willing to put up on the Internet; one that didn't reveal any fighting techniques. Jane and Nat faced each other, arm outstretched and fingers almost touching. They both were in the arabesque form, and painfully(probably) en pointe. Jane had an elegant, focused look on her face, and Nat looked down at her, fond and slightly amused.

Darcy tweeted it ou with the caption: Spot the Avenger and spot the Astrophysicist.

She got another 150,000 followers.

'Natalie Rushman' got an invitation to be a guest judge on Dancing with the Stars. Nobody actually expected her to take it, and nobody expected her to get front row seats for Jane and Thor(who loved the show beyond reason), outing them as a couple.

~

Tony Stark was an asshat. Earth's Mightiest Asshat, but still an asshat.

That's why when he danced with Pepper at the Maria Stark Foundation event, and he looked at her like she was the light in the dark, like she was his alpha and his omega, like she was made of diamonds and puppies and liquor and love, Darcy just had to capture the moment.

She went to Pepper first for approval, and the redhead smiled brightly at the picture. "Yes! Yes please. Tag me in it. Don't ask him, just post it." Darcy raised an eyebrow but did as she was told.

On Tumblr the next day, there was a picture set, already liked and reblogged 10,000 times, of the picture her tweet and Tony and Pepper's response.

_@AvengersDaily: **@IamIronMan @VirginiaPotts** #TonyStarkHasAHeart_

@ _IamIronMan: **@AvengersDaily** Wow. You're fired._

_@VirginiaPotts: **@IamIronMan** not your call, sweetheart._

Darcy got half a million followers and a little blue 'verified' check mark.

~

"Doctor Banner, pleeease??? My followers having been asking for pictures of you since I started!"

Bruce looked at her skeptically. "Really? They asked for pictures of a 45 year old physicist doing yoga?"

Darcy faltered in her begging. "Well, no. They asked for The Other Guy smashing. But they have enough of those. I wanted some pics of the real Doctor Banner in his real element with his favorite black tea."

Bruce sighed. "If I say yes, will you let me get back to work?"

"Totes magotes," she said, trying not to grin to broadly.

"Fine."

"Aww yiss, thank you, Papa Smurf! I know he's blue, but it fits you!"

She released a few pics with captions like, ' _Hulk during down time. It's the only reason he hasn't destroyed the tower with @IamIronMan around_ ' and ' _He says that this position is called 'Agnistambhasana' and indeed not 'crisscross applesauce._ '

She didn't gain any followers this time around but she really didn't give two shits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an interlude to get back into the swing of things

"No, Darcy."

She huffed. "You didn't even know what I was going to ask!"

"I don't need to. There are enough pictures of Captain America floating around." The look on Steve's face almost made her back off. Almost.

"Oh I totally agree. That's why I want to show em pictures of your art. Have you seen your drawings? You are freaking fabulous. A regular Picasso." His eyebrows arched. "Yeah, you got that reference," she fist pumped in triumph.

"Got that reference? I met the guy in France. I wouldn't call what I do anything like his work."

She was speechless for a moment at that tidbit. "That's not the point! Believe it or not, I have a reason for doing this, and it's not 'cause I like attention. I'm doing it 'cause all anyone knows is the alien diplomat with a hammer or big green and angry or Tony and his past... Especially with Tasha after the huge data dump, I just wanted the world to see her as a human being. I want to show them the you behind the shield, the one with the pen. Not the Captain; Steve Rogers."

"To be honest, Darcy, I've had enough of being flaunted around even after I was frozen. If I have a say, I don't want to be anymore."

"Oh crap Steve, I'm sorry, I didn't even think of it that way." She cursed herself internally for trying to take his last modicum of privacy away from him.

"Don't worry about it, at least you asked, and I really appreciate. I also really like what you're trying to do on tweeter, it's just not for me."

"Twitter."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. But you have to tell me about Picasso. Like everything."

~

_"This Pop-tart, I like it! ANOTHER!" Thor smashes the plate to the ground. Repeat._

~

_@AvengersDaily : We do vines now. Vines are cool B)_

There were so many versions tweeted to her and on Tumblr, it got its on page on knowyourmeme.com


End file.
